


The Beginning

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, MSR, One Shot, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Pregnancy, Season 11, Smut, William | Jackson van de Kamp is Fox Mulder's Child, baby girl mulder - Freeform, shower fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Events directly after the season 11 finale when Mulder and Scully get back home to the unremarkable house.  Perhaps a fix it fic.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 32





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics before I had the wonderful help of absolutetosh so please don't judge the rest of my work on this. XD XD  
> Wrote this when the finale of season 11 aired
> 
> A/N : I’m still trying to cope with the ending so I’m writing to reason with it. I’ve written the ending a few times already and can’t seem to be satisfied with it so here’s the best I could come up with. Let me know what you think ;)

He walked her into the house, following her closely with one hand on the small of her back. He kept silent, trying to let her speak when she’s ready. She takes off her coat and shoes and leaves them askew and more clumsily than she usually does. He assumes this is a result of the events of the past few hours.

She looks at him and her eyes tell him she doesn’t want to be alone. She starts walking up the stairs and he follows still in silence.

“I’m going to take a shower but I don’t want to be alone.” She says when the reach their bedroom.

“Ok.” He says when he leans forward and kisses her on her forehead. He gives her a couple minutes head start and then joins her in their shower.

The shower head leaks and bit and she mentioned once a few years ago but never again. He figured it was because their problems continued to grow after they started living together all those years ago and a leaky shower head was the least of their worries.

When he gets in the shower she’s already rinsing her hair of shampoo. He watched her and waited for her to come to him. He thinks about how he could possibly love her any more. She was perfect standing there.

It didn’t take long for her to nuzzle herself into his arms and he quickly held her tight. He noticed that the water was almost scalding hot but that didn’t stop them from letting it pour over them.

“He’s not dead.” She had said so little since they got home that she caught him off guard.

“What?” was all he could think of to say.

“He’s not dead, Mulder. I can still feel him.”

“Really?” He whispered into her wet hair.

“Really.” She said with a slight sob and it’s then that he realized why she wanted him in the shower with her. He couldn’t tell what were tears and what were water droplets. He was beginning to thank whatever god was out there that he could hide his tears from her too.

“I just don’t know why he doesn’t feel safe with us.” She continued.

“I don’t either. But if he’s anything like me he’ll need more time to trust anyone than usual.” He joked. They both knew by now that joking was his coping mechanism. He didn’t hear her laugh but he felt her body hitch and he simultaneously felt his body relax for the first time in days.

“Trust no one.” She whispers.

“I taught you well Scully.” He was grateful for this moment. A moment with her, all alone, knowing their son was safe, hearing her laugh.

Realizing that she hadn’t moved, she turned around and added some conditioner to her hair. She was still crying and he could tell, water or no water.

He wanted to change the subject but the only thing he could think of besides Jackson was the news Scully had just given him. He slipped his arms around her from behind and rested them on her hips. He let his thumbs rest close to her stomach, treading lightly. She senses what he’s thinking and takes her hands and brings them to rest over his. She drags them closer to her center, over her stomach. It was still pretty flat but it definitely had grown. He didn’t notice any difference when she had clothes on but in this moment he could. She reached up to rinse the rest of the conditioner out of her hair but his hands stayed where they were, circling the slight bump.

“I missed this the first time.” He whispered in her ear. “The beginning.”

She turned around and put her hands around his neck with her fingers in his hair. “I know.” She said. “And I wished you were there every single day.”

“Scully, I’m so sorr-“

“Shhhhh” She said as she closed her eyes as if she was trying to block out all of their surroundings. “I know…I know. I don’t want you to apologize.”

She didn’t want to talk about it. She knew he would have done anything to be there for them if he could. Instead, she kissed him, not worried about water getting into their eyes.

“You’re here now.” She said as she brushed some tangled hair out of her face. That’s all she wanted. That’s all he wanted too, to be there with her and not miss another thing.


End file.
